dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hollowness
Merchants It looks good for now. The important thing was just getting it up there. I will figure out the rest of the information should be displayed. And then we can go from there. -- 09:08, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : I didn't want to leave you in limbo - I'm fairly busy this week. I'm traveling to Texas for Valentine's and I have to make all sorts of plans for it. I also want to spend some time on the InfoBoxes too. I will try to get an update to Project Bodahn next week. -- 23:50, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :: I added a new variable to the Template:MerchantTableRow which you can use like so . -- 02:51, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Are you suggesting to remove the quantity header? I read your sentence a couple of times and am still unsure of what you're asking. -- 20:07, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::I made it so that it will no longer wrap. Does that fix what you're asking? -- 20:23, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::This is a wiki - so there's no boss here. Just a few people who have been around longer and have had some experience with copy editing and stylesheets. I'll remove the header and see if it fixes what you're asking. -- 20:34, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Ahem, Hi there My name is Amenson and I was just wondering, how you get 100 hours of gameplay on a single playthrough? Granted, I have about 80 hours spread out over 3 playthroughs, but the most I can get is like 35, and thats with accepting and doing all quests, DLCs, and everything else. And what console are you using it on? Take a break! This made me laugh for about five minutes. Mictlantecuhtli 21:52, February 8, 2010 (UTC) DPL is now installed, check out what it can do. User:Polexian/Sandbox Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 22:54, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Item transformer I've still been editing with pages not loading properly, so unfortunately I didn't see a problem. I'm still not sure what you were trying to say though. Without the item transformer the money making guide was being included in other pages (in particular the Mad Hermit)? If so, I'm curious as to why those two pages would overlap. 00:11, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Got it. I wasn't aware of that change being made, but now that the money page is being used as a guide, I think it might be worth linking it to the currency page instead. And no you weren't rude, just little more curt than I was ready for first thing in the morning ; ). 00:26, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You twinkle above us, We twinkle below. Ah that is a quality song indeed. Thanks for that and glad things are sorted with the template. 00:45, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Templates Not a problem, but don't you think one template should be used if possible instead of having a disappove and approve template ? Just a thought? Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 19:05, February 11, 2010 (UTC) No worries or hard feelings I hope. :) Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 19:17, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Next time I'll put , have coffee first before reading. :) Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 19:32, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Revising In Game Look This is regarding Forum:New Concepts - In Game Look. I found a place where it might be useful to have an in-game look. Now, before you get super excited about it I want to see some style differences first. And I'm not making any promises - except that it seems like a good idea ;) You only need to work on items instead of a style for all the categories (location, characters, etc). I compared what you have currently to what appears in game and I think you're kind of about half way there. If you can emulate the in game look entirely that would be best - rounded corners and all that. -- 20:41, February 11, 2010 (UTC) : Here's a sneak-peak of the secret Project Boo. It's only up temporarily. -- 20:50, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Hover over the link. -- 22:08, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Try extracting the border from an in-game item, set the center to transparent and make it a png. I might be able to overlay it over the unbordered icons. -- 22:40, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::They will look hideous - and will need to be corrected. -- 23:09, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Do you mind putting them into a sandbox? And re the ingame look - do you think you can make the height variable? Cut the background into three pieces, a top, middle and a bottom. The top and bottom will be static images, while the center can be on repeat-y. Does that make sense? -- 23:40, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Great job on the border by the way! I have always wanted to do it, but never had the chance. You might want to see if you can replace InventoryIcon with that border instead ;) -- 23:41, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I have the in-game font. But, there's a few issues with uploading it. First, wiki doesn't let us upload fonts. Secondly, I am not sure about the copyright on that font. I think its alright since its covered by the same license as the Toolset. I'm more concerned about the first method. Eitherway, use the current font you have. It looks fine. If we upload the font I can always manually change it via stylesheet. -- 00:17, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I can fix the alignment later as well - when I switch to a stylesheet. The important thing is the variable height of the table so we don't have a super long tooltip for a gift. And also, since its a tooltip, we do not need links on it. -- 00:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Actually the in game tooltip uses a slightly different format. You're using the in game inspect UI. Either way, the reason I want it to be variable is so that we do not need to scroll on overly long tooltips. I seem to recall that there were some tool tips that ran very long. To design one, you'd make a table with 3 rows. The first row - the header, would contain the name, icon, everything including the horizontal bar. The last row would be the footer and be empty except for the UI. And the middle row would be where the content is. Make the background repeatable and the table should resize according to their height. -- 00:44, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I just put up a sample of the popup here with your style. It looks awesome. However, it looks like it needs a resizing to about 60%, and some transparency tweaks as well. I'll let you play around with it until you have a concept you like. Cheers! -- 02:07, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Project Bodahn (Part II) Part 2 of Project Bodahn is a bit more complicated. Its a reverse link. On each item page - eg Elfroot, Recipes, etc, there should be an availability page. In that you would use the same merchant table to do this.. For example, Double-Baked Mabari Crunch Recipe page would have this section- }} Sounds good? -- 20:41, February 11, 2010 (UTC) : Looks like I need a find a way to add the merchant name instead of listing the item names. I'll come back to this. -- 20:42, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeap, new worms. I'll figure it out next week - I'm traveling for Valentine's so I won't be around this weekend. -- 20:47, February 11, 2010 (UTC)